Forgotten Meister and His Bijuu Weapon
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: This time, Naruto and Kiactu have found themselves in the Soul Eater world and what's this? Naruto's a weapon? Watch as the duo take the Soul Eater world by storm as Meister and Weapon. Pairings inside.


**CHAPTER ONE: THE NAMAE NO NAI MEISTER AND HIS BIJUU WEAPON**

Prince: This is the story involving how Naruto and Kiactu began their weapon and meister (respectively) training. Set Post-Shippuden a year after the end of the Fourth World War, which means that it's pre-Negito.

Kiactu: The pairings are listed below.

Kiactu/Azusa/Marie/Nzu/Medusa/Blair/Eruka

Naruto/Tsubaki/Elizabeth/Patricia/Maka/Chrona/Kim Diehl/Jackie Lantern

Soul Eater Evans/Characters from Soul Eater NOT!

Kid/Characters from Soul Eater NOT!

No pairing for Black Star because . . . well, to be honest he's really self-absorbed into thinking that he's the best assassin out there when he basically just talks when he's not supposed to.

Prince: as usual, **Prince of the Forgotten does not own Soul Eater or Naruto. **To better explain the whole Kid and Soul getting together with Characters from _Soul Eater NOT!_, I haven't really read the off-shot of Soul Eater yet and when I do, I'll update their pairings. As usual, read and review, but leave constructive criticism. I'm a huge fan of Guy Code and one of their sayings was that if someone hates on you (and by extension what you do), that means that you're doing something right. For those of you that actually try to anger me with flames, I don't think it'll work for long. I'm keeping the anonymous setting on, though.

**CHAPTER START**

"Is that moon . . . laughing at us?" Naruto asked, looking up at the sky. The moon was a horned moon with a face and dripping blood from its mouth. "Apparently so," Kiactu answered. "I don't really ask anymore since it seems to be more focused on this world than any other. Besides, you should see the sun." There stood a giant building with candles in the eyes of cartoonish skulls. "This is a very weird building," Kiactu commented as he sweatdropped.

"You're telling me." They walked in to see a long hallway with guillotines as the support beams. ". . . I would hate to see the bathroom." They kept walking some more before bumping into two people. "Ow," the girl of the group said. "That's so not cool," her companion, a boy with silver hair and sharp teeth commented. The girl was about to yell at the two when she noticed that they actually looked kind of attractive. The first boy was blond with three whisker marks on either side of his cheek. He had bangs fashioned like horns while the rest of his hair drifted past his neck. The boy wore an orange t-shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans with orange shoes that had blue trims. Upon his neck was a necklace with six tomoe on it, as well as a really expensive-looking crystal in the center.

His companion, however, wore a black blouse under a white vest and white slacks, as well as a white bowtie and white dress shoes. His silver hair (a darker color than her companion's) was tied back with a bang covered where she would think his right eye was. It was hard to decipher with the mask on his face that was extremely blank. The only design she could see were the twin hourglasses on his cheeks. "I apologize," the boy said, his voice distorted by the mask. "We didn't know where we were going and we ran right into you."

"It's fine," she told him. "We were just on our way to meet the Headmaster of this school." Kiactu nodded before noticing Naruto still not saying anything. _He's now a lot more different than his younger self_, he thought to himself. _The little gaki is finally growing up into a young man_. They followed the two to the Headmaster's office, noticing how the guillotines started to move closer and closer until they walked up to the mirror in the room and the girl breathed into the mirror. "42-42-564 to knock on Death's door," she said aloud.

The temperature around Kiactu began to grow chilled as the mirror showed a figure he hadn't seen in a few thousand years. "Kiactu-kun, is that you?" the man asked. "Shinigami-kun?" Kiactu asked. "IT IS YOU!" they both yelled at the same time, Kiactu running to give the man in the mirror a hug, only to run smack-dab right into it. Everyone there flinched as Kiactu began to slide to the floor with a pained look on his face. "Itai," the boy said as he just laid there. "That was an idiotic move," Naruto commented. "Even dumber than that time you taught Koto to . . ."

"WE PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT HORRIBLE DAY AGAIN!" Kiactu yelled towards Naruto, getting the rest of the group there to sweatdrop as the two bickered back and forth. A book was brandished and hit the both of them on the head. "Itai," the both of them said as Maka held a smoking book. "**Maka Chop**," the girl called the attack as she hit the spine into the palm of her hands. "Anyway, this must be your weapon partner, Kiactu," the Death God said, getting Naruto to turn around in the mirror. "Is there a reason that there's a second soul in his body?"

Naruto closed his eyes as the whisker marks on his cheeks grew darker before opening them again. This time, they were blood red and had slits in them as if there was another Naruto below the surface of the first. "**What did the two of you get into now?**" the Naruto speaking asked. "Oh nothing Kurama, just speaking with an old friend and some of his students," Kiactu answered. "You can see him right behind you." The fox spirit looked into the mirror and stared at the figure before him.

"**Did you spray paint the mirror with black and white paint?**"

Kiactu shook his head. "No, that's just the Shinigami," he answered. "**Are we in Ichigo's world again?**" Another shake from the head as Kiactu answered, "No. We're in a totally different world where there is more than one Shinigami, but he's the major one, so we just call him Shinigami. He seems to have a more . . . funnier voice than I remember."

"Arahaha," Kiactu heard Shinigami laughed. "I only use this mask and tone because it shows the other kids here that I'm not that scary at all. The old mask and my original voice were too scary for kids to be calm around me." _That's the point_, Kiactu thought as he sweatdropped. _You're the reason why no kid wants to die too early._ Kiactu would've voiced his complaint when Shinigami called on the two students. "Ah, Maka and Soul, could you show my friend and his partner how a weapon and their meister are supposed to interact?" The two nodded before Soul was engulfed in a light before the light transformed into a long slender object and flew into Maka's hands. The light dispersed and showed a scythe.

Kiactu nodded before holding his hand out to Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked as he felt a pull towards Kiactu. He then began to shine in a light much like that of Soul's and flew to Kiactu's hands before separating into a long slender object and another one that was much wider. The light dispersed to show a long katana with a blue blade, as well as an orange swirl near its hilt. The other was a wide red cleaver with a furry red hilt to match. Uzukage (Whirlpool Shadow) and Kitsune Oo (Fox King) were their names respectively.

"Wow, you got that a lot faster than I would've thought," Shinigami commented as Kiactu stared at the blades. He twirled them in his hands before throwing them into the air and caught them in a backwards grip. The Namae no Nai then closed his eyes beneath the mask and felt that his soul was resonating with both Naruto's and Kurama's. "Alright!" Maka congratulated them. "You've started to resonate quicker than I did with Soul!"

"So cool," Soul complimented, his voice distorted by his form. The weapons transformed back into their human forms. "Now what was it that you wanted us to know, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. "I wanted you to investigate a Kishin called Jack the Ripper. It seems that he has been killing innocent women and consuming their souls, so I want you to take Kiactu and Naruto along with you for a hands-on lesson."

"Right, Shinigami-sama," Maka told the Death God. The quartet made it to the site to see the Kishin Egg standing over a defenseless woman. "Huh, so this is a Kishin Egg," Naruto said to himself. "It does look a little scary." Kiactu smirked as he looked at the boy.

"Scared, Naruto?"

"No," Naruto answered. "I was just commenting on how scary it looks, not how afraid I was of it." He split and transformed into his weapon form before Kiactu caught him. "Uzukage, Kitsune OO, let's do this." Kiactu rushed upside the wall towards Jack the Ripper, making sure to stay clear of his long bladed fingers, before jumping and slicing into the Kishin Egg's arm. The attack made the former human growl as he tried to cut once more into Kiactu's side. The Namae no Nai jumped back before kicking Uzukage through Jack's guard. It barely cut the Kishin and made it bleed before it jumped back.

". . . Did anyone else expect him to be able to go against his first Kishin?" Soul asked. "His movements are actually pretty cool." Kiactu stabbed Kitsune OO's blade into the ground before retaliating with another strike to the face. Once it connected to the Kishin Egg's face, Kiactu struck once more, cutting into the creature once more before kicking it away. "You aren't going to take its soul?" Soul asked Kiactu, who shook his head. "I don't want to intrude," he answered. "Besides, this is your responsibility, not mine."

Maka nodded as Jack tried to attack Kiactu once more, only to be kicked towards the duo. Maka swung her now transformed partner and ended the battle, slicing the Kishin in half before being caught by Kiactu. Jack the Ripper stayed in the air for a bit before his body reverted into a red orb of light with a tail, as well as scales on its sides. "You sure you don't want it?" Soul asked the duo. "Eh," Kiactu shrugged. "I don't want to take it from you. You're the one who gave the finishing blow." Naruto nodded, agreeing with his partner. "Besides," he inputted. "I have a feeling that we won't even need it. Kiactu doesn't need a Death Scythe to beat a Kishin."

"Alright," Soul said, "if you insist." He grabbed the tail of the soul before putting it in his mouth and chewing before swallowing. "Itadakimasu," Soul prayed after eating, clapping his hands together in thanks for the food. "Let's see, if I'm correct," Kiactu pointed out. "After this, you have to eat the soul of a witch in order to become a Death Scythe, right?" The both of them nodded as Kiactu went on to say that he had overheard the Reaper telling them that they had found some suspicious activity in the woods.

"The only thing we need to do is to call him and confirm," he suggested as they walked past a hat shop. Maka stopped before coming to a stop and writing numbers on the mirror after fogging it up. "Just write this number on a mirror," she said. "42-42-564 if you want to knock on Death's door." The window shimmered before Death was shown. "Ah, Maka, Soul, Kiactu, and Naruto, how did your first experience as a weapon-meister team go?" Naruto told him that it was great while Soul and Kiactu nodded. "I'd have never known they were novices," Maka complimented. "Ah, shucks," Kiactu said in a country accent. "You're makin' me blush."

"So not cool," Soul sweatdropped as he stared at Kiactu. "Shut up," the Nameless retaliated. Maka ignored what was going on in the background and informed Death that she and Soul were getting their ninety-ninth soul and were on their way to get a witch's. "Be careful," Death warned. "Many meisters have lost their lives trying to gain the soul of a witch. But well done, Maka. You're becoming just the meister your mother was."

That comment only seemed to make the girl blush. Things only seemed to get more complicated when a sixth member came into play. "Yo, Soul Eater!" an obviously male voice yelled. "If you even think about touching my Maka . . . If you lay a hand on her, as a Death Scythe . . . no . . . as her father, I will freaking kill you, you got me you little octopus-head?" Kiactu just stared at Maka's peeved reaction to her father's statement. "What are you smoking? You think a cool guy like me's going to settle down for a flat-chested girl like her?" Maka's irritation only grew as Naruto and Kiactu took a step back.

"What did you just say?!" Maka's father yelled as he pushed in the screen a bit, expanding it to get in Soul's face. "Are you saying that my Maka's not attractive?! Why haven't you made a move on her?! You're a man, aren't you?!" Kiactu and Naruto collectively sweatdropped more as they thought, "_But you just told the boy not to lay so much as a finger on your daughter_ . . ."

"Maka, your dad loves you," he told her, smiling at her. Maka only shot him down and looked away as she told him that she wouldn't even consider him as her father. "Enough of that," Shinigami told everyone. "Let's set the family issues aside for a moment. As you know, a meister's job is to collect 99 Kishin souls and one Witch to make their weapon into a Death Scythe. That last soul however, is a bit tricky as I've told you before; countless meisters have lost their lives just in the pursuit of one witch. You four will have to be extremely careful, but if you're very lucky, you may be able to create a Death Scythe as powerful as that of your mother's, Maka." Kiactu nodded as Naruto took all of this information in.

"Right," Maka agreed, only to be told that this last soul would be very important as if they messed up, all the souls the two had captured would be confiscated and they would have to start all over. After the two of them told the Death God that they would be careful, he ended the connection with a goodbye to Kiactu and Naruto as well. "MAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Spirit cried in the background as he held a doll of his daughter. "My," the Death God told him. "You are a bit annoying." As Spirit kept crying, Shinigami took out his big block hand and chopped him on the skull, a tick mark on his mask. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your skull open!"

"You know, that would be a lot more effective if you warn before you chop."

Somewhere in a gigantic pumpkin house, singing could be heard as a woman with purple hair and a witch's hat could be heard singing as she took a bath. "This must be the house where the witch Blair lives," Maka commented. "Yeah, a pumpkin house," Kiactu answered. "What a surprise."

"It could be a lot worse," Naruto countered. "Yeah, it's actually pretty cool," Soul complimented the house. He began to slobber before drawing it back in. "Looks pretty tasty. Sneaking into a house isn't very manly, though. Why don't we just charge right through?" Kiactu turned towards Soul before explaining that she might have a friend inside and they didn't want to get in a lot of trouble with something like this. "Wait . . . I smell soap and hear water splashing back and forth," Naruto said. "Think she's taking a bath?" Soul just charged through, breaking the window and falling in the tub, not even questioning how Naruto could smell that good. The trio outside heard the words "NAKED LADY!" being thrown out there before a big splash was also heard.

"Yep," Kiactu said. "Naruto called it with the witch taking a bath." He grabbed Maka and jumped through Soul's entering and landed outside the tub. "You know I could've made that jump myself," Maka brandished him. "Of course you could, Maka," Kiactu smiled beneath his mask. Maka could feel that he was smiling and blushed at his praise. "Wait, wasn't that a sarcastic remark?"

She then kicked Soul out of the tub. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Soul hit Blair's toilet as Maka pointed at Blair and told her that she would be taking her soul. "Sure, but will that cute boy be alright?" Blair asked, looking at Soul. "He'll be fine," Kiactu answered, noticing that she was trying to entice the boy by emphasizing the size of her bust. "Why don't you go ahead and just turn into a scythe," Maka sweatdropped.

"Okay, that's it Witch Lady, naked or not I'm still going to eat your soul." Soul's transformation made Blair feel giddy as Naruto jumped in the window soon after. "What the hell were you doing outside?" Kiactu asked. "Just waiting for one of you to give a signal," Naruto answered. "I didn't want to just jump in here with a naked young lady! You make me out to be Jiraiya."

Blair hopped out of the tub fully clothed; making both Kiactu and Naruto know that it was magic that made it like that. But for some reason or another, though she didn't show it, Blair smelled a bit like cat. "**Pumpkin Pumpkin Pumpkin: Halloween Cannon!**" A pumpkin appeared in the young woman's hand which fired at the four. Kiactu tried to push Maka out of the way only for it to hit the both of them and send them flying.

The next day found Spirit (or Death Scythe) inside the Chupa Cabras café, where two women sat by his side and complimented him. "Wow, Death Scythe, you're a real frisky one aren't you?" the one on his left told him. She had hair pulled back in a bun and two curly bangs framing her face, as well as a tight yellow dress that showed her shoulders and a bit of cleavage. The one on his right tried to ask what his daughter was like, only for the man to stop laughing, though he still had his face stuck in that laughter face. "Um . . . We don't really talk about her daughter," the former girl explained. The second one looked confused.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Death Scythe is a bit of a player." A bit? "Unfortunately that didn't go over with his wife. They're in the process of getting a divorce right now and his daughter is taking her mother's side of the story and she hates him." All the while the first woman was talking, Death Scythe's mouth began twitching before he finally cried out, "MAKA!" He ran out the bar screaming, "Please don't hate me! I love you and Mama, I promise! It's true! IT'S TRUE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" After about an hour or so of that, he finally paid the bill and left.

"I feel a disturbance in the Funny Force," Kiactu said on the way to Blair's house the second night. "What does that even mean?" Naruto asked. "Something funny happened and I was not there to see. Troublesome time-space continuum." He sighed before moving on when he was suddenly grabbed by Soul and Maka grabbed onto Naruto, pulling them both behind a tree. She saw their butts hanging out and automatically went for the one in the brown jeans. "My little scythe-y boy!" she yelled, plunging his face into her mammary glands.

Soul was knocked out with a nosebleed as she tried to go for the other two. Kiactu dodged her approach and she went for the foxy one (Naruto). He too was unconscious from the girl's touch as Blair put her chest against his arm. The next day, the four walked back to the house with Maka trying to read plans on how to get the witch's soul. "I still don't think she's a witch," Kiactu voiced. "Of course she is," Maka explained. "If they can use magic, they're a witch."  
"So if I know a little magic, does that make me a witch?"

"I don't know how to answer that as I didn't even know you could use magic." Kiactu shrugged as they walked to the pumpkin. "People don't take the time to ask. It's either you're a warlock or something else all entirely." Little did they know who was squatting behind the group and waiting. "**Pum Pumpkin: Halloween Cannon!**" The forest was filled with a jack-o-lantern shaped cloud.

The last day had Maka and Soul running for cover with pumpkins floating from the sky and exploding underneath their feet. As they were about to get hit, a row of Torii columns sprung up from the ground before branching off. "**Torii Garden**," Kiactu named the attack. Kitsune OO and Uzukage were linked together by a glowing purple chain and he began to swing it like a chain scythe. He threw Uzukage up at Blair, the chain extending as it was about to hit the so-called witch when it was struck down by a pumpkin.

Kiactu grimaced a bit before running up the Torii to the top. He used the Uzukage trick once more only to be blocked by another pumpkin. However this time, the pumpkin was stabbed through and Kiactu began to retract the chains. He flew up to face Blair face-to-mask before grabbing her around her midsection. He pulled her off the pumpkin and onto the ground, but he never made contact as another pumpkin moved in his way.

The pumpkins began falling from the sky, causing explosions along the ground as a Kiactu clone and Maka ran through the destruction. The real Kiactu jumped from his place on the pumpkin as it exploded before landing on the shoulders of his clone and dispelling it, rolling on the ground. "Damn," he said aloud. "This witch seems to be extremely powerful."  
"Hah!" Maka yelled. "You finally admitted she's a witch!"

"Not really," Kiactu answered. "Anyone can use magic really. I mean, how the hell do you guys transform into weapons and use them? At least . . . that's the way I see it." He used Uzukage to cut through a pumpkin that almost hit him and stayed still as the halves flew past him. They blew up a few feet away before Kiactu took action once more. "It's a good thing I took Naruto to the library at the Academy and read about the abilities a meister and weapon can use." Maka felt the air grow dense as Kiactu held Kitsune Ou and Uzukage in front of him. "Let's go . . . Whirl Shadow, Fox King," his voice grew deep as the air compacted around him and formed spinning twisters. "**Soul Resonance: Bijuu Cleaver, Ichibi!**"

The winds picked up, covering him in its wake before the wind fell as suddenly as it came. Kiactu appeared in the same place as he did before holding a halberd in his hand. His outfit changed as he now wore an open cloak held together by crisscrossing straps. He wore fingerless gloves that also had straps running up his arm that was connected to the cloak and his left eye was closed as he no longer had a mask and his hair turned snow white instead of its usual silver-blond. On top of his head was two fox ears and Maka was sure that if she moved the hair from the sides of his head, she would not find the more humanoid ears.

"**Ultimate Offense: Spear of Shukaku**," he said in a combined voice of he, Kurama, and Naruto before twirling the spear in his hands much like Maka did with Soul in his scythe form. Three pumpkins tried to take him on and he threw the spear, which curved through the air before sticking all three of them, making them explode on contact. Kiactu ran before using his weapon as a step and standing on the end not sticking in the dirt.

He vanished in a flash of light, appearing over Blair with his hair in his eyes and grabbing the "witch" with his hand by the back of her dress. Kiactu used his hand to pull on her, bringing her back as he threw her to the ground. "**You and Soul think of a plan**," the combined voice told Maka. "**I'll hold her off while you do.**"

Maka stood shell-shocked at how powerful his Resonance was before shaking out of it. "Of course," she said, running off with her weapon and hiding. She hid on top of a building as sounds of explosions rocked around her. "_What are you doing, you idiot?_" Soul's distorted voice said through the scythe. You could tell he was annoyed by the eye design by the blade being slanted just a tad. "Shut up," Maka told him. "Or are you just going to try beating her by getting a nosebleed again. Honestly, it's like you wanted to jump into her house because you knew she was taking a bath."

"_Where are you going making false accusations like that?_" Soul asked. "_And can you tell me why girls always come up with these assumptions anyway?_" Maka pouted, not answering her weapon as the sounds of explosions came to a halt. Maka noticed a shadow creeping close to her before rising up. It began to take the form of Kiactu in his Soul Resonance form. "What's the plan?" he asked. "We don't have one," Maka answered. "Are you serious?" the form asked. "I'm over here risking our lives and you too are having a lover's spat?"

"_Well maybe if someone wasn't making asinine assumptions . . ._" Soul argued. "You two are partners," Kiactu explained. "Whatever she said can't be taken literally because girls are always going to say something that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Apparently all women call it their intuition, which is really just a bullshit way of saying that it's some sort of breast envy." Maka grew mad. "You know exactly what I mean, Maka . . ."

The shadow glanced towards the flying pumpkin holding Blair. "You'd better come up with a plan quick," he said to himself. "Blair's coming awfully close. It doesn't even have to be half-assed, just some way to stop Blair for a while as me and Naruto make the final blow."

"How come Naruto can't talk?" Maka asked.

"Because in this form, Naruto and Kurama are actually in my mindscape and I shouldn't explain this while we're in the middle of a battle." The shadow Kiactu turned back into just a shadow before running off to its owner. The two went back to arguing when Blair got there. "Hey, Scythe Boy," she called Soul. "If that dumb girl's giving you a hard time, you can forget about her and come over here with me."

Soul's upper body shown on the scythe's blade as a look of thought was seen. "No way," Maka protested. "Soul's my partner, not yours, and our conversation is between us two." She said more, but who has the time to just sit here and write all this down. "Is that so?" Blair asked with a smile on her face. "We'll see about that." Her sleeve grew and she sent it towards Maka who was pushed up into the air by an unknown force before she looked down to see . . .

"Kiactu?"

"I thought I had you beat!" Blair yelled, a look of surprise on her face. A smirk appeared on his and grew into a smile. "**You thought wrong**," he simply answered, jumping into the air. He drew his fist back and stared Blair in the eye before grimacing. "**Damn**," he growled. "**No matter if she's a witch, she's still a girl.**" His punch stopped short as he fell to the ground. Kiactu would've made contact if chains didn't pop out and stuck to buildings. "**Chakura no Kusari** (**Translation: Chakra Chains**)," he called out. "**Thank the gods I remembered to use this at this point in time. I would've been stabbed.**" Indeed, the ground was littered in debris from Blair's attack, including some very spiky gravel.

He looked to see Maka grabbed by what appeared to be Blair's hat, not her sleeve. Kiactu let the chains disperse, landing on the top of a spire. "**Bijuu Cleaver, Kyubi. Katana no Kurama**," he said, a long blade with nine prongs on the blunt side and rubies in their center in his hands. He dragged the sword along the ground, slicing into Blair's pumpkin. Kiactu grimaced when he noticed that Blair wasn't on it. The "witch" fell to the ground with another spell active. "**Smashing Pumpkin!**" Blair yelled as yellow energy moved around her and transforming into a pumpkin. Kiactu dodged the attack before noticing as her hat extended to trap him.

He jumped into the sky before turning around and facing Blair. "**Cero**," he said, firing a blast of red energy at Blair's oncoming hat. It hit the attack coming on before the **Cero** exploded.

Maka tried to talk with Soul while Kiactu battled Blair. When he didn't answer, she got worried before watching as Blair still continued to try her best and blow up Kiactu. He appeared once more in the glimmer off his blade with a serious face before smiling.

Spirit walked through the halls of the Death Weapon Meister Academy with a jostle tune. "You're happy when your daughter's being murdered?" Death asked. "What kind of father are you?" That was when he picked up, running towards the screen and watching as the girl was trying her best to get a rise out of Soul. She was hit by and explosion and almost careened off the edge.

She stabbed Soul's blade into the roof to keep her up and her partner transformed back into a human. "Soul, what's going on?" Maka asked. "I don't understand why you haven't been answering me." He finally called her name, getting a rise out of her. "Stop talking," he simply told her and let go. Maka slowly began to lose her grip on her partner and fell to the ground, only to fall directly into a garbage bin.

She got up and started to yell when Soul had his back turned to her. "I don't think we should be partners anymore, Maka," he told her as he couldn't even face her. Maka just stared at her once-partner with a confused look and asked why . . . only for the boy to gain a creepy look upon his face. His nose bled while his eyes were heart-shaped. "I only want to be Witch Blair's weapon now," he smiled. The entire fiasco had Kiactu/Naruto just staring confused at the sight before him.

"**What the fuck?**" he asked as he stared down at the smitten Soul. "Eh! Do you really mean that, Soul-kun?!" Blair asked.

Meanwhile, Death and Spirit were watching as well, Death with a sweatdrop and Spirit with a smile. "Yeah, that's right," Spirit said. "Leave my daughter alone you little scumbag!" Death stared down at his weapon as a tick mark developed on his forehead. Spirit could be found a minute later behind Shinigami as the Grim Reaper's hand smoked. "Is now really the time for you to be saying that?" he asked.

"Blair!" Maka accused. "You used your magic to make Soul want to be with you, didn't you?" Kiactu shook his head as he appeared next to the girl. "That couldn't be farther away from the truth," he said. "Not even witches can tempt people's emotions unless it has to do with Madness."

"Anyone would choose someone with Blair's body over your flat chest," Soul answered. "**The hell I would**," Kiactu/Naruto said. "_The hell you wouldn't_," Naruto said in his own voice in Kiactu's head. "_What about Tsunade-baa-chan? Or Mei-chan? Hell, what about Kurenai-sensei?_" . . . Point taken.

"She didn't have to trick me to join her instead of you."

Back in Death's room, Spirit was pulling a Soul and dancing around. "Now that you mention it, that witch does have a nice body, doesn't she?" he asked. Shinigami's hand grew in the background before attacking, leaving Spirit in the same position as he was a few minutes ago. "It would be best if you just shut up for a while."

That automatically broke Maka's heart and she stayed silent. "You men. You're all just horrible," she said. "Cheating on every woman." She kept seeing flashbacks of her father as he went on his playing spree. "But you . . . I thought you were different." She remembered the first time she saw Soul. "You, I actually decided to trust. I put my faith in you. I can't believe this." She clenched her hand into a fist as she yelled that she wished all men would just die. Kiactu felt a remark come on, but he didn't want to say anything as the girl was having a moment.

"Hey Soul," she called out. "You said that all women made wild assumptions without reasoning. Right?" She bent over in anger. "Then what reasons do men have for cheating? It's not fair."

"**Men cheat because they feel like their lives are too short**," Kiactu/Naruto answered. "**They feel that they haven't done anything interesting at all, so they cheat, lie, and steal. Some even question why did they marry that woman they saw at the bar, or why did they marry that girlfriend that just seemed so perfect. Man is an imperfect being and no matter how much they try, they will never be perfect. I've lived longer than this version of Death and I'm sure that I tell the truth. Don't forget that women cheat just as bad as men. They really do hide it a lot better.**"

"And don't ask me questions like that," Soul told her. "Only Kiactu seems to have the answers." His right arm was transformed and he held it out around Blair. Maka noticed the fact and grabbed his other arm as Soul transformed into a scythe. He sliced into Blair and watched as her soul was displayed. "**Yep, I wouldn't eat that soul if I was you**," Kiactu/Naruto told Soul. "Oh, do you want it?" Soul asked.

"**I don't think it's really worth it.**"

Soul ate it anyway. The dust began to pick up as he began to stretch. Blades began to erupt from his person as he screamed, "This power! It's . . . It's . . . not there." Maka was confused until a cat with Blair's hat on strolled by and mewed.

"**Told you two she wasn't a witch**," Kiactu/Naruto told them as the both of them separated from the being. "And you didn't believe me," Kiactu said.

"Even I smelled traces of cat on her," Naruto told them. "She wasn't exactly hiding it."

"You never asked if I was a witch or not," Blair told them as in a plume of smoke she was back as a human. "I'm just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magic power." Soul and Maka just stared at her. "The shape and form doesn't matter. Isn't that right, Soul?"

"That'll do," Spirit said, rising back up from his position on the floor. "I'll be your cat toy, Blair." That remark only earned him back his spot on the floor with a fountain of blood drifting up out of his ear. "Does that mean that I ate ninety-nine human souls and one cat soul?" Kiactu and Naruto nodded as Maka was still thinking back about what Shinigami had said. "Not only that . . ." she said as the words "Will be confiscated" repeated in her mind. "We have to start over."

Kiactu sighed as he followed behind the two (and Blair on her pumpkin as she decided that she wanted to go back with the quadruplet) back to the academy. "We already ate your soul, you damn cat! What the hell are you still doing up there?" Maka yelled.

"You aren't very smart, girly," Blair responded. "Don't you know that all cats have nine souls?" The two continued to bicker while Kiactu, Naruto (who was in his weapon forms on Kiactu's back), and Soul all shared a smirk.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Well, the first chapter to Forgotten Meister and His Bijuu Weapon has been completed. This is the story to how Kiactu has grafted Asura into his body and since no one even reviewed how I put Kronos in there as well, I deleted the story that told that tale.

Kiactu: The pairings will stay the same

Prince: I think for the whole Liberation of Asura arc, Kiactu will take one of Naruto's girlfriends to the dance. I can't say who so just be warned.


End file.
